Immortality
by DanceOfMisery
Summary: My first fic. Keeping a high rating because it will get worse on the later chapters. Tea is the nice, friendshippy girl. But what happens if she snaps because no one respects her?
1. Breaking

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Ford Taurus. Otherwise I wouldn't have to take this underpaid newspaper-job. All of the other names are made up and are not meant to portray any living person.

Author's notes: Eight years of depression has leaded me to my first fic. If you flame me, I'll just laugh and keep writing. Try me.

Warning: Character deaths

Chapter One: Breaking

Don't. Look. Back.

The words gnawed inside her and she forced herself to run despite of the sick feeling in her stomach and the rain that kept pouring down, blocking her view. Struggling and tripping all the way, she finally made her way to the silver Ford Taurus. Water dripped down from her hair onto the light gray seats as she turned on the engine with the bloody key and stepped on the gas pedal. Cold rainwater mixed with tears as she made a left turn onto the highway and accelerated. 50 mph. 70 mph. 90 mph.

Not caring that she was driving way too fast, she continued in the same speed for another ten minutes until she saw the flashing of red and blue lights and heard the loud wailing of sirens.

At last she pulled the brakes. This didn't matter anyway. Nothing did matter anymore, we are all alone and then we die. Her heart calmed down, but hatred against the human kind, hatred against the ones she used to call friends, flooded to the surface as she heard the officer's voice.

"Put your hands on the steering wheel where I can see them and remain still. Can I please see your driving license?"

Of course, she didn't have a driving license, and the car wasn't even hers. But now that she has come this far, she can't allow anyone to stop her. Not now, after all she had been through. And especially not after she just broke away and found her freedom. Calmly and mechanically, she stepped out of the car.

"Hey, what are you doing? I thought that I told you to keep your hands on the steering wheel and stay in the car! Wait a second, what's the..."

She pulled out her gun from her pocket ever so casually, like the way she's done it so many times earlier today. Strangely enough, she felt an inner peace the moment the sound of a bullet being fired shattered the peaceful autumn air.

She stepped inside the car again. The car? It was her car now. She drove away, having no idea where she was heading. She was not in a hurry anyway. Her right hand reached to the car radio and automatically tuned into a hard-rock station. Perfect, this was her favorite song. She tapped her fingers on the dashboard.

And laughed.

The laughter died in her throat the moment she realized that this insane, cold sound was coming right out of her throat. She closed her eyes for barely a second, and when she opened them again she found out that she was at home.

Home? There was nowhere she could call home now. One place was the same as the other, there was no difference. This was just another meaningless structure with four walls and a roof made out of bricks.

She opened the door. A sweet, sickening smell of cinnamon came towards her. Screw her Mom's air freshener, how she suddenly hated it. She took the delicate glass-made bottle and held it up high.

And let go.

Seems that it took infinity for it to reach the floor. The lilac liquid inside poured out onto the white carpet as the clear glass shattered into a thousand pieces. She walked soundlessly into her room and didn't bother to clean it up.

As she walked into her room she realized that it was to childish and small. The pink wallpaper was now disgusting her, and don't even mention the porcelain dolls. The pictures of her "friends" glared down at her from all the walls.

She didn't even doubt one second, and ripped it all down, with a wicked smile on her lips. And broke down as she viewed the complete destruction that she has caused.

She lied on her bed as evening drifted into a dark, sleepless night.

_I should have used a toxic marker as I drew that smiley face that was supposed to be our bond of friendship. So foolish that I was, I never did realize that they all despised me. All the friendship speeches were for their sake, and yet we all broke in the end. Just like those delicate vases Serenity used to have in her room, one second they are standing on the shelf in all their pride, and the other second they lay in shards on the floor, nothing more than worthless pieces of porcelain. But I tried. They ignored me, they should be blamed. I'll get my revenge for everything they've done to me, taking away the last droplets of self-awareness that I had. And I've already got a part of my revenge. They didn't even know what hit them before it was too late. See? I will rejoice in the end._

_Fuck the friendship, now that I think about it. Only the weak need support from others. This time, I stand alone. Our friendship was an unbreakable thread until someone cut it._

_And I did._

She woke up (well, she has been lying awake most of the time) and yawned. The few dreams she had were not the ones she'd love. Her "friends" were tormenting and taunting her in the dreams, as usual. It's just another school day in her life.

_Yeah, everyone love Tea bashing, don't they? Poor, little foolish Tea and her friendship obsession. How nice._

She shook her head and cleared her mind of all thoughts. Today she'd just go to school, like nothing has ever happened. This was an ordinary Wednesday in Tea Gardner's life.

Of course, she couldn't go to school like this; her clothes were specked with blood from yesterday night. Her parents may notice. How ignorant they may seem, they are not that stupid. She'd have to take a shower and wash her hair. And change a license plate for that damn car.

Her parents were already sitting at the table when she walked into the dining room. Both were wearing newly ironed clothes and were drinking coffee. They looked up from the daily newspaper as she entered.

"Tea, dear, do you know anything about that car that is parked outside of our house?" her Mom asked. "It's been there since we came home from that dinner meeting yesterday."

_Dear, dear Mother. She was a nosy and naïve woman, she must know everything about everyone. Here's one thing that she doesn't know, and that's what I did last night. Well, no one's alive to tell the tale from yesterday, anyway. There is so much that doesn't have a meaning anymore._

"Yeah, it's a girl in my school that owns that car. She gave me a ride home yesterday but when she came here she got some engine problems, so she borrowed my bike and left the car here instead. She's going to pick the car up anytime."

"And do you know that a cop was shot to death at a highway yesterday evening," her Dad said. "And that your friends, Joey and Tristan, have been reported missing since yesterday evening too? Weren't they supposed to meet you for something?"

"A cop was killed? That's horrible. And no, I don't know anything about Joey and Tristan. They were supposed to meet me for dinner yesterday, but they never showed up. I just thought that they've forgot or something. I am truly worried about them."

"I know that you are, Tea," her Mom smiled. "You've always been such a good and considerate friend."

_Oh, if they'd ever know...lying comes to me so easily these days. Joey and Tristan was an easy target. Just one phone call about a new dinner place somewhere in the downtown streets was enough to convince them. Dark alleys were a perfect place. Of course, I led them into a dead end...and on a few seconds it was all over. _

"Did any of you students know anything about Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor's whereabouts?" Her teacher asked the class. "They have been reported missing since today morning."

"No."

Her voice blended in with the others' voices into a chorus. Her face was a mask that she twisted into a look of complete innocence.

_I'm getting good at this. Very good indeed._

"The world has come to this..." her teacher sighed. "I hope that there will be no more victims of disappearing here."

_If you only knew...there will be many more victims, more than what you will ever imagine..._

5


	2. Party to hell

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, it belongs to...who did it belong to...oh well. Any other names here do not represent anyone in the "real" world.

Warnings: The same as the last chapter.

Chapter Two: Party to hell

She sat on the bench out in the schoolyard as Simone came, blonde pigtails bouncing on her back.

_So here she comes, the little bitch who always taunted me for everything. To think that we were friends once, to think that I once trusted her. But she stole my ideas, she stole my life, and I spent months living in her shadow, while she made fun of my so-called "obsession of friendship" and mimicked my speeches. Well, I'll never live under her shadow again. In fact, her shadow won't even be able to stalk this earth ever again when I am done with her. _

"Hey Tea, you going to the party tonight? Sorry that your friends are missing, but this might cheer you up. I even know a really nice guy that I could hook you up with...I can't wait to get to that place! It's going to be the best of the year."

_It will disappoint her so much when she finds out that she won't even be able to be present at the party tonight...or any other parties in the future._

She smiled.

"Of course I'd come, Simone. This is so considerate of you! So I'll see you at 5:30?"

She took - or rather threw - out one T-shirt after another from her closet, and wrinkled her nose in disgust as she saw an almost new T-shirt in pink with the slogan "smile 4 friendship" on it.

_One week ago, this was my favorite piece of clothing. I even washed it for hand after every time I wore it!_

Her hand reached for the scissor on the desk. Moments later, she was standing on the balcony of her house, spreading the remains of the T-shirt to the wind.

An hour later, she has finally decided for a black sleeveless shirt and black jeans. And she just finished brushing her hair as she heard Simone honking the car horn outside.

"Why all this black clothing, Tea? Did someone die?"

_No, not yet, but someone will die soon. And I can't wait._

"Can you let me drive? I know a shortcut."

"Yeah, sure...wait a second, Tea. You're driving at the opposite direction..."

"Interested for another party? This one's better."

"Sure. But it better be a hell of a party."

"I promise, it will."

"Tea, why are we slowing down? I don't see a party around here."

_Foolish little girl..._

"Answer me, Tea! Tea? I'm scared."

_As well you should be._

"What's that you're holding in your hand..."

A scream pierced through the cold November night, followed by a low, sinister laugh...

She dried the knife on a handkerchief, scrubbing hard to get rid of the last drops of dried blood. She smiled as she took out a cigarette lighter and lit it on fire, and then throwing the burning handkerchief on the dead girl's body.

_Stupid bitch, you weren't even good enough to put up a fight. Killing you wasn't as much pleasure as I thought. And too bad that I have to destroy all the "evidence" afterwards..._

Her grin broadened wickedly as she watched the flames lick the bloody and mangled body, and walked away as the fire lit up this sinister place of this once peaceful town.

"Last evening at about 8 pm a fire was reported at a distant downtown street in Domino City. When the firemen arrived it turned out to be much more than that; a scorched and mangled body was found in the fire. The police suspects that the murderer of this person is also suspected for the killing of Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, whose bodies were found a few blocks from here yesterday afternoon by an old man who was outside to walk his dog."

"The body is not yet identified but we can be sure that it is a girl in her middle teens. 3 bodies of teenagers in about the same age have been found on one day and this could possibly be a chain murder. Strangely enough, all these three people were attending the same school, Domino High, and all 3 left home at about 5:30 pm."

"This is a warning to all parents: Do not let your kids go out after school ended for the day, and give them lifts if they normally have to walk or bike through downtown streets. Take all precautions. Now back to you, Michael."

"Hi, this is Michael with your daily forecast. Today we can see gray clouds and small showers on the most of the afternoon..."

Click.

Tea sat in front of the TV with her parents. Her Mom and Dad both looked quite horrified and she manipulated her face to look the same.

"Tea," her Mom began. "Wasn't Simone the girl who followed you to the party last night?"

"No, you must have heard wrong. I went to the party alone." She forced a few tears. "Isn't it horrible, three deaths in two days, and all of them were my friends."

"Tea..."her Mom said cautiously and patted her daughters back. "I am really sorry."

_But I am not._

Author's note: This may not be as good as the last chapter, because this is actually not a Yu-Gi-Oh character dying.


	3. No way back

Disclaimer: I do not own anything...

Author's note: Sorry that I haven't been updating in a while, but this isn't a done fanfic so I'm just making up as I go, and I ran out of inspiration plus that my computer got a virus. And yeah, no offense to the characters I am killing, this fic was just an idea form my psychotic mind.

Chapter 3: No way back

She was walking down a street. The weather was not at its best, as pearls of rain hit her in the face and the wind tried to push her back. The sky was an almost evil shade of black, and the oak trees' branches stretched up to it as ghostly arms.

She felt a chill down her spine and instinctively pulled the thin jacket tighter around her shoulders. A sign read "Domino City Pub", but the neon lamps decorating it were broken and the sign was hanging on the wall, holding on with only one corner. She looked around and noticed quickly that no light sipped out from the closed windows. They looked like grotesque, open mouths that were more than ready to suck her down into the deep darkness behind them.

She glanced casually at her wristwatch, and with much difficulty, managed to read that the clock was only 9:30pm. Something was wrong. It was way too early that everyone would already had gone to bed. Suddenly, it seemed like a ghost town to her.

"Tea."

The sound was barely a whisper, but she heard it perfectly. Frightened, she turned around, just to see that no one was here.

"Who…who is it?" she whispered back.

"Well, you should know it perfectly."

"I don't know who you are. And I have to tell you that I am not very fond of psychos that stalk people in the night."

"Do you want to see who I am?"

"Yes. Wait…" suddenly she had a deep feeling deep inside that she did not want to see who it was. "Just leave me alone!"

She turned and ran, but her legs didn't move. It felt as she was nailed to the ground.

Something appeared in front of her, blocking her path of escape. First she saw only mist, but then it started to form to a figure. A boy, maybe in her own age. But there was something familiar.

"Joey?"

"Wow, you sure catch on fast." The boy smiled a twisted grin.

"But I thought that I…"

"Yeah, you killed me. I know, life sure goes fast, huh? One moment I'm in school, hanging out with Yuge and the guys, and then suddenly I'm dead. But I'm back now, back for revenge. You won't get rid of me, Tea."

He advanced on her, and she backed. She gasped as she tripped and fell, and he loomed over her.

Suddenly he began to bleed. Blood came dripping out of his eyes and onto the ground and stained her shirt as he laughed at her frightened look.

She rolled to the side, trying to stand up, but she fell on something hard.

She opened her eyes slowly and found that she was lying on the floor of her room. The purple blanket twisted around her legs as she crawled up and onto her bed.

_ I killed you, Joey. You aren't coming back. Now get out of my head!_

She closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep. But the nightmare kept coming back, so she finally gave up and got dressed for school.

Yugi was the first one to notice her.

"Hi, Tea! You look really tired. Did you get any sleep lately?"

_ Shut the hell up, I'm getting a migraine of your chirping._

"No," she forced herself to smile. "I was up studying to the test."

"Oh yeah!" he continued in the same cheery tone. "I studied to it too! Did you understand anything about the Pythagorean Theorem? That was quite a hard chapter…"

_ How can you keep being so happy? Can't any of you see that I feel like crap? Don't any of you guys notice that there's more to this friendship-loving girl? You all think that I like helping people, and you all come to me for help. But has none of you thought about helping me? No._

"Tea? Tea?" Yugi was waving his hand in front of her face to bring her back to reality. "You weren't listening, huh? Well, anyway, as I said, the square root…"

She interrupted him. "The class starts in 2 minutes."

"Oh no! I haven't got to my locker yet! Tell the teacher that I am going to be a few minutes late!" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him and disappeared soon as the corridor swung at left.

The math class was stretched out and boring, so she gave up on trying learning anything for the future and instead she read a magazine hidden inside her math book. She had actually told the teacher that Yugi was coming late, because she still had to pretend that she was the good old Tea, willing to help everyone.

_ It's way too risky to try and show what I've become. Of course that they'll get suspicious as time goes, but why try to inform them now? And if they all are stupid enough to not think anything it's not like I'm going to stand in front of them with a T-shirt saying "Hi, I've killed 4 people and counting"._

After school she didn't bother to wait for her friends. The little voice in her head had told her the next task. And all the pieces fell into place as she felt the small package in her pocket and saw him waiting for her just around the corner.

"Hi!" she smiled and greeted the boy. "Here are the spices that you couldn't find in the grocery store. It actually comes from the herb garden that my Mom has."

"Really? Wow, thanks. And say to your Mom that she didn't really have to go through all that trouble with picking the spices and grounding them and all."

"You're welcome." She smiled again, but it felt as if her lips were glued to the same position. "So why do you need those, anyway?"

It was the boy's turn to smile. "I wanted to make something special today, it's for my brother."

"You sure that you can pull it off alone?"

"Yeah, at least I'll think so. Well, I have to go now, thanks again!"

Mokuba took the little package and left.

_ Too bad that he has to eat that stuff too; I almost grew attached to the kid during battle city. But I know that I can't leave any witnesses and that I have to clean my path. It's really no fun doing all this killing when no one gives a damn about it, except for the victim's family and the newspapers. But what am I complaining for? That's another two out of my way._

_ Sure, there are actually my Mom's herbs, but it doesn't mean that I can't put some "special ingredients" inside them. That's why I grounded them; all the other stuff get less obvious if everything is powdered._

Her eyes followed the boy until he disappeared in a crowd of kids coming out of school, and when he was out of sight, she began to hum a song and walked home.

The night was calm and she slept without a problem, and woke up earlier than she should have just to catch the morning news on television. Her parents were already at work, they went to work extra early every Wednesday morning. She turned on the TV in and sat on the couch in her pajamas with a sandwich in front of her.

"Well, the top story today is that the CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba, passed away yesterday evening. His younger brother called an ambulance before collapsing himself and passed away at the local hospital. The main reason is food poisoning. The local police informed us that traces of poison, which kind is not revealed yet, has been found in the dinner, apparently cooked by the younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba."

"It's not possible that Mokuba put the poison in the dinner to kill both his brother and himself, but this homicide/suicide theory can't be overlooked. But the suspect can also be the killer, who has killed a cop and 3 other people. It's also unknown who that suspect is and it's also a myth why most of the victims seem to be in Domino High. We highly recommend people to be on their guard and an investigation will be focused on the school as soon as tomorrow."

"It's not yet sure what will happen to Kaiba Corp since no will was left and there are no alive relatives to the Kaiba brothers."

The news reporter put on a very grim face. "Now back to the sport column."

She shut off the television and went to the bathroom for a shower. As she turned around she saw her face in the mirror. She seemed pale in the fluorescent light and for a moment she almost felt like that she would break down, that she was too tired on this. That she wanted to turn back time so that everything would be alright.

But the feeling only resided inside her for a brief moment, less than a second, actually. She turned on the hot water and the thought that came to her before was soon out of mind.

_ I've come to far now…there's no way back._


End file.
